Nudist Falls
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: AU! How would the series change if gravity falls was a nudist colony!...I'll try to make this serious...I'll probably fail though...have I gone too far with this? ATTENTION! At least one these chapters will be Co-written by another author! AwesomeWriter#1 shall be her codename! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!
1. Chapter 1

Nudist Falls

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

Mabel and dipper were terrified. They had just arrived at the mystery shack

where they had been greeted by the most hideous, most disgusting, vile

abomination they had ever seen! They'd been running, screaming, and foaming

at the mouth for hours..."So were in agreement?! On the count of three we

both gouge out each others eye's?" Dipper asked mabel.

"Yes!" Screamed Mabel. "Even death would be a blessing after witnessing what

we have!" They potitioned their spoons for maximum eye gouging.

"Okay." reasured dipper. "On the count of three." Mabel steeled herself and

nodded. At the same time they counted. 1...2...thr- Suddenly they were

covered with darts...and then they were unconscious...

…...

"PHEW! That was a close one!" Shouted a very naked Grunkle Stan as he put

down his dart-gun. He'd been chasing them for hours after they ran after he

greeted them at the mystery shack. Stan let out a deep sigh as he dragged the

kids home..."Geez, if they didn't like me... then they're definitely not going

to like the mandatory nudity laws!"

...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **

**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**also, could someone contact the deviant artist Markmak or show me how to contact him? I'd like to talk to him, but the computer won't let me comment on my deviantart account.**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Be honest...did I go too far with this? Review me if I did!**


	2. Chapter 2

Nudist falls ch.2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

"So, ok, we messed up. Maybe we didn't know as much about Gravity Falls as we thought." Dipper paced back and forth on the front porch while Mabel simply wiped her eyes. "Gravity Falls is a… nudist colony. Ok, we can deal with that."

"Maybe that's why mom never invited Stan to any of those family events," Mabel mused, rubbing her chin thoughtfully. Dipper agreed with a nod before stopping and holding up his pointer finger.

"Ok, all we need to do is try to live here before the next bus to real civilization comes in a month," Dipper decided. "That shouldn't be too hard."

"Nice try, kid." The young detective immediately knew who it was, but he felt a small wave of horror all the same as he turned around. His sister had already hidden her eyes. Stan, in all his wrinkled and naked glory, stood in the doorway. "Your parents said you can't come back until August. Apparently they're on a," Their great uncle made quotation marks with his fingers, "'Romantic getaway'." He paused. "It's really not that bad, if you're worried. You get used to being naked."

"Wait, you mean we have to walk around in our birthday suits too?" Mabel cried in disbelief. Stan nodded.

"Mandatory nudity laws. Relax, nobody's going to stare at you. Except maybe the tourists."

"Wait, the tourists?" the young detective butted in.

"Yeah, that's what the Mystery Shack is for," Stan said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "The world's only haunted nudist colony. The people eat it up. Honestly, they don't really care that everyone's nude as long as they can see all the crazy stuff I have up in the exhibits room."

"Oh man," Dipper whispered.

Two hours later, both twins stood naked and utterly embarrassed in the living room, trying not to stare at each other. Mabel had arranged her hair in such a way that it hung over her chest, but her bottom half was still very much exposed. Dipper simply didn't want to move.

"See, you guys'll fit in just fine!" Stan encouraged. "Now, who's ready to work in the gift shop?" He grinned at them. "I bet you two are!"

"Stan, do we have to?" Dipper asked, trying once again to rearrange his hands so they covered his groin as much as possible.

"Yep! That's part of living with me!" Their great uncle paused for a moment, his jubilant expression changing. "Oh, and you're going to have to meet the other employees if you want to get along." He huffed. "Their names are Soos and Wendy."

And with that, the Pines twins were pushed into the gift shop as Stan went off to do a tour. Mabel sighed and gave up on trying to hide her body. "I wish I could wear my sweaters," she mumbled, but didn't complain further.

"Well, I suppose it's only a matter of time until we meet these other two-"

Dipper stopped talking as somebody entered the gift shop. He wasn't a tourist, as he was just as nude as the two of them were, but he had the happy expression of one. The young detective was slightly relieved that the bits of fat hanging down from the man's belly covered up a bit of his crotch, though not all of it. He didn't seem to notice the twins immediately, as he put down a ladder and started to drill a hole in the wall. Mabel backed away a bit, despite the fact the guy looked as harmless as a teddy bear.

Suddenly, the large man saw them and dropped his drill. "Oh, hey! You must be Mr. Pines's niece and nephew." He waved at them. "I'm Soos."

"Hi, Soos," the twins chorused, not sure how to reply to such an easygoing attitude. Soos seemed a little confused by this before his brow lifted with realization.

"Oh, you guys must be kinda embarrassed," he noted, picking up the drill off the ground. "It's ok, you get used to it. My girlfriend Melody did when she moved here a few weeks ago." He smiled kindly. "Bodies are nothing to be ashamed of."

"We know, but it's super weird!" Mabel burst out. "I mean, nobody told us everybody was going to be naked!"

"Well…" Soos trailed off. "Mr. Pines likes surprises, I guess. Like I said, it's not hard to get used to. Besides, with the warm weather up here, it's far better than wearing clothes."

"I guess you have a point," Dipper admitted.

"Thanks dude," Soos grinned. The male twin immediately decided he liked this guy. He was far more polite than his great uncle, for sure, and he seemed to know the exact situation they were in. By the look on Mabel's face, he knew she appreciated his presence as well.

However, his focus was nearly shattered as the man suddenly perked up and looked out the window. "Oh, hey, Wendy's here! I thought she wasn't going to show up!"

"Who's Wendy?" Mabel asked, cocking her head.

"She works at the cash register," Soos explained. "She's a teenager, but she's pretty nice and all. Dudes, she's going to be so excited to get some company besides me around here."

Wendy. Dipper rather liked the sound of the name. Despite this, his heart was pounding hard in his chest at the moment. Wendy was clearly a girl, and he was going to have a hard time not staring at her like a perverted nerd.

The bell chimed and instantly, the young detective nearly passed out.

Wendy was much, much taller than him. He was maybe eye level with her chest. That wasn't good.

"Hey, Soos," the redhead smiled, pulling the door closed shut behind her. Her eyes immediately darted over to the pair of brunettes next to him. "Oh, Mr. Pines said you'd be coming soon! Dipper and Mabel, right?"

"That's right!" Mabel grinned, stepping forward. She obviously didn't have any problem with girls, and neither did Wendy, though she seemed a bit startled when the short twelve year old gave her a tight hug. Smiling, she wrapped an arm around the younger kid briefly before letting go. With the female half of the twins properly introduced, she turned to Dipper, who was now trying to look anywhere but the beautiful teenager in front of him.

"Hey, Dipper," she greeted, snorting a little at his sweaty expression. "So, you've never been to a nudist colony before."

"That's right!" Dipper wrangled the words out of himself, finally forcing his eyes to meet hers. They were a brilliant sparkling green. Ok, ok, he couched himself. Just don't look down, don't look down, FOR THE LOVE OF-

"It shows," she chuckled, walking forward and giving him a gentle tap on the head before taking up her place behind the counter. The young detective mentally sighed. He needed to learn how to control himself, pronto.

As soon as Wendy was situated mostly out of Dipper's perverted eyeline, he made himself useful by stocking up the shelves by the door. Soos finished drilling the hole in the wall, stuck a nail into it, and went to make himself a sandwich. Mabel sat by the window, staring at her great uncle as he finished giving a tour. She made a small, scared noise as a wave of fully-clothed tourists made their way towards the shop.

"Oh, here come people," Wendy groaned, pulling her face out of a pile of drool on the counter and rubbing her eyes. "Dang it, that was a good nap."

"Wait, so they don't think it's weird that we're naked?" Dipper asked disbelievingly.

"Oh no, they think it's weird. Why do you think they come here? But if any of them make fun of us or goggle or whatever, Stan says we're allowed to throw them out." Wendy looked as though she had gone through this drill a hundred times. "The customer is always right until they ostracize the employee."

"Gotcha," Mabel nodded uneasily, backing away from the door. "Hey, um, can I just hang out back here…?" She hid behind the counter near Wendy's feet. Dipper felt a pang of sympathy. His sister obviously disliked being in the nude as much as he did.

Wendy shrugged. "Sure, knock yourself out. You're going to have to work out here, though, sooner or later." She cracked a gentle smile and looked down at the suddenly-timid girl. "Hey, it's not that bad. If anybody stares, I'll punch them in the face for you."

Mabel gave the older girl a small smile back and resumed her position beneath the counter. Dipper suddenly felt very strongly towards the redheaded employee.

The tourists filtered in through the door, ogling at the merchandise and observing the few videos on the history of the famous Gravity Falls nudist colony playing on television overhead. Dipper tried his best to stay out of the way, but that meant getting close to the counter, and close to the mostly-developed girl sitting boredly on the stool behind it. Instead, he sat and prayed that nobody would look at him. Luckily, most of them didn't.

The boy jumped a bit as someone tapped his shoulder and let out a loud squeak of surprise. The tourist stepped back a bit, stuttering, "Oh, sorry, I was wondering if you had this in another size." He gestured at the oversized Mystery Shack shirt he was holding up.

Dipper sighed. "Yeah, I think we have one of those in the back." He hopped to his feet, crouching over in a futile attempt to not look nude and went into the closet that served as storage space. Retrieving the item, he walked back out and handed the clothing to the man.

Wendy gave him a sideways glance from the counter as soon as the tourist left. "You're gonna have to get used to standing up straight," she warned him. "Remember what I told your sister."

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**This chapter was written by another writer, due to personal reasons he can't post it himself, nor can he let me tell you his username. So let's just call him: AwesomeWriter#1!**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

Nudist Falls ch.3

OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

…**.. a couple hours latter...**

Wendy looked up from her magazine. And once more saw dipper struggle to both hide behind the counter and not be too close/look at her. She gave an amused sigh.

"Okay, dipper it was funny to see at first...But your going to have to get over this."

"Wha?! Said a startled dipper again struggling to keep his eyes on her eyes. What do you mean!? Get over what!?" Said a panicky dipper. Wendy gave an amused chuckle. Look I get it...your trying to be a gentleman- And I appreciate that! Really, I do! It's more consideration than most guys show. But were going to be working together...and that tends to work better if your looking at me...besides your going to be with me for the summer...you might as well get used to it now.

Dipper blushed and fidgeted. "Um...well, I guess..." "And seriously, you really need to start standing up straight, you going to get a serious back cramp- Wendy stopped as Dipper suddenly looked panicked and horrified. "No!...I mean no, I'm fine really! I'll just stay like this-" Wendy frowned. This went beyond normal awkwardness- This guy was absolutely terrified! "Dipper what's wrong?" Asked a concerned Wendy.

Wrong!? Shouted a panicky and defensive dipper. Nothing! Nothing's wrong! Why would- "It's because his junk is tiny." Interjected Mable as she walked by. GAH! MABEL! What the hell!? shouted an outraged Dipper. _Oh, I get it. _Thought Wendy sympathetically. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seen his junk at all...which even while bent over like he was should still be impossible- U_nless you were really underdeveloped. _Thought Wendy in sad realization.

Dipper began to get evasive and stutter. "D-don't listen to her! S-she's crazy! What dose she know!? Nothing!" Mabel gave out a sad resigned sigh. "Look dipper...I REALLY didn't want to tell you this...like ever...But a couple months ago I went to the bathroom...you were already in there taking a shower...And I saw everything." Confessed a very embarrassed Mabel. Dipper gaped at her horrified.

"Well...if you just saw me from the side-" "It was full frontal dipper." Stated Mabel flatly. Dipper was becoming increasingly pale. "Well, if I just got out of the shower-" "You were bone dry and were heading toward the shower." Again stated the increasingly awkward Mabel. Dipper was becoming increasingly desperate. Well...maybe it was cold- "It was sixty degree's out and the steam from the hot water in the shower if anything made the room even warmer; dipper we can go on like this all day but that day is kinda horribly seared into my mind...please don't make this more awkward then it already is."

Dipper had a very pained look. "W-why are you doing this to me Mabel?" Both girls could tell he was working very hard not to cry. Mabel groaned. "I'm sorry dipper. I don't like this anymore then you do...but we are stuck at a nudist colony for several months...There's really nothing for it." Having seen this train wreck go on long enough, Wendy stepped in.

Okay, Mabel is right...Although why she thought it would be appropriate to have this conversation in a public place is beyond me- Said Wendy as she quickly gave a Mabel a "what were you thinking look." Then gave a threatening glare at everyone that was nearby "shopping". All of which immediately stopped what they were doing and bolted. Mabel slapped her forehead. "Idiot!" She shouted at her self. "I'm sorry, I knew how hard this would be for dipper...I didn't know how to bring it up...And I guess I just seized the first opportunity without thinking-" Wendy held up a hand before she could ramble further.

"Never mind that now." She then turns to dipper. Look dipper we live in a nudist colony. We literally have no shame! Nothing you have is anything we haven't seen before! We have our fair share of "short-stacks" around here- I have at least one as a friend in fact! And we don't judge them! Ever!" Dipper looked at her, a glimmer of hope returning to his face. "Really?" Wendy smiled. "I guarantee it!" Dipper still didn't look sure. "You promise no one will laugh?" "Not if they want to keep their teeth!"

Dipper took a deep breath. "Okay." He then got up and fully exposed himself. Wendy's reaction was instantaneous. Never in her life had she seen a more comically, abnormally miniscule set of genitals! She'd seen babies with more meat on them! Not only did this boy have no girth...somehow, he had negative girth! It was too much to take in at once. Thankfully, she was able to stop herself from laughing save for a single snort of delight...unfortunately that was all it took.

Even if she kicked a thousand puppies, it wouldn't come close to making her feel as crappy as the look of devastated betrayal that Dipper was giving her right now. YOU PROMISED! Shouted dipper as he ran from the room in tears. "Wait dipper! I'm sorry!" Shouted Wendy. But he was already gone. Wendy groaned as she put her head in her hands. Mabel glared at her. "Okay, what I did was bad. But what you did right now? Much worse!" Wendy groaned. "I know." She said miserably. Mabel grabbed a nearby yardstick. I'm really tempted to smack you with this! Wendy groaned. "Go ahead . I deserv-"

**SMACK!**

OW! Shit! that girl has the swing of a lumberjack!

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Just to be clear this is my attempt to prove that you can have a serious storyline that involves nudity...sure they'll be comedy but...that won't be the focus...**

**Also don't forget to give a shout out to my mom's birthday story on my page!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

Nudist Falls ch.4

OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

The next couple of days...were awkward to say the least. Wendy tried to get Dipper alone to apologize. And Dipper avoided her like the plague. It didn't help matters that word had spread about their 'conversation'...and now people both tourist and locals came to the shack to get a glimpse of the kid with apparently impossibly, small-sized genitals. Dipper had lost track of the times he'd been tricked to get up only to realize several people had taken a picture of his wang-

-needless to say Dipper ran crying from the room more then once.

-Also in the last couple of days a record number of people had been thrown out with their cameras shoved up their noses.

Stan showed surprising empathy and endeavored to keep Dipper working in the woods away from prying eyes. One day Dipper was late coming back, so Stan sent Mabel to find him. She was reluctant, even though it seemed he wasn't as angry at her as he was with Wendy...it seemed he still partially blamed her for the whole fiasco.

Nonetheless, it was getting late. So she obliged. She ignored the chill that the outside air gave her bare body as she entered the woods. It didn't take her long to find him, he was sitting on a stump reading...from a journal? She was about to step forward into the clearing when she saw Wendy sneaking up to Dipper from the opposite direction. Mabel winched. _Oh, this isn't gonna be pretty._

She turns around to quickly retreat to the shack- Only to find herself squealing with delight at the sight of the cutest pig! She runs up and grabs him. "I'll call you waddles!" She shouts as she tries to lift him up- only to find she can't...and her hands were stuck fast like glue! "Wha?" Asks a confused Mabel. Suddenly the cute pig morphs into an ugly, fleshy orb that's connected to a tentacle. The tentacle lifts Mabel up into the air.

Suddenly the thing on the other end of the tentacle reveals itself! Mabel screams at the sight of what appears to be a giant human-ish angler-fish! The beast laughs! "Hello future bitch! I am Jeff! King of the Lame Sexual Predators!" He laughs as he runs with a petrified Mabel still stuck to his tentacle...leaving nothing but dust...and two shocked kids in a nearby clearing who had witnessed the whole thing...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**See? I told you this was going to be serious!**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

Nudist Falls ch.5

OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

…...

...Several minutes earlier...

Dipper was ecstatic! This Journal was awesome! It revealed a whole secret Dark Side of Gravity Falls! This was amazing! This was incredible! This was unbelievable! It-

**cough**

_-almost makes me forget my problems. _Thinks an annoyed Dipper as he turns around to see who made the intentional cough...And sure enough, it was Wendy. Standing there awkwardly in her birthday suite.

Anger putting the brakes on teenage hormones, Dipper quickly get's up to leave-

"No, Dipper come on! We need to talk about this!" Pleaded Wendy as she grabbed him. Dipper flustered, as mad as he was with her...it didn't change the fact an attractive naked girl was in close proximity with an equally naked him!

Despite this, he still managed to glare at her. "We have nothing to talk about!" He said darkly. "You said no one would laugh at me! No one would judge me! But guess what; they are! Tourists **AND **nudists! You said that with so many 'short-stacks' around, no one would judge me! But they do! And I don't just mean 'Average Joe's'! Short-stacks too! None of them hesitate to point out that I'm even lower on the totem pole than they are!"

Wendy was speechless, and Dipper wasn't done yet! "I'm not strong, I'm not manly, I might as well have no brains since no one wants to hear what it says!" Dipper was crying now! "I'm the loser that never gets any valentines! I nearly died when I was born! My umbilical cord nearly strangled me! And when it couldn't it settled for strangling my genitals! Hence the impossibly small birth defect you see before you!"

Wendy was speechless...she didn't no what to say...what could she say?

Dipper shook himself free of her grasp, the glare is gone now...now it's just resigned despair. "You didn't do it intentionally...You did your best to stifle your laugh...But it doesn't change the fact that the moment **you **laughed...The one shred of dignity that I had- The one thing my poor self-esteem issues and crippling self-loathing hadn't taken...was lost to me forever"...

He turns his back to her and walks away. "Goodbye Wendy...I don't want to see you again, and there's nothing that'll change that-

**GAH!**

Both kids looked up just in time to see Mabel get captured by a monster! Dipper quickly looks through the journal...and sighs.

He turns to Wendy. "So...I need your help to rescue Mabel." He admits awkwardly. "As much as I'd like to entice you by saying doing so would get me to forgive you"... He trails off with another sigh.

Wendy shakes off her surprise and nods. "I'd have helped you regardless." She said honestly as she puts a reassuring hand on his bare shoulder.

Despite the situation, Dipper couldn't help but give her a small smile...and feel goosebumps were she touched him...

…...

Jeff waved as his men cheered as he tossed his latest prey onto the rack, they cheered even more when he began their national song-

_**Clap snap, the black crack  
Grip, grab, pinch, and nab  
Batter and beat  
Make her stammer and squeak!  
Pound! Pound! Pound into her underground!  
Down, down, down in Lame Sexual Predator Town!  
**_

They quickly tied down her arms and legs, and forcibly exposed her more. They all mocked and laughed at her as their 'anglers' squirmed in anticipation._**  
**_

_**With a swish and smack  
And a whip and a crack  
All the pretty girls scream when they're on my rack!  
Pound! Pound! Pound into her underground!  
Down, down, down in Lame Sexual Predator Town!**_

The whole lot of them smacked their anglers together in the space above her in ever increasing ecstasy-

**Hammer and tongs, lick her knockers and thongs**  
**She wont last long on the end of my prongs**  
**Clash, crash, crush and smish**  
**Bang, break, shiver and shake**

He spritzes her with special 'oil'...which to Mabel(who was paralyzed with fear) smelled like sweat, tears and shame...

**You can yammer and yelp**  
**But there ain't no help**  
**Pound! Pound! Into her underground!**  
**Down, down, down in Lame Sexual Predator Town!**

The song now over, the whole lot of them make their anglers snake toward Mabel's body, Mabel squirms and scream in disgust. But this only 'excites' them more-

**BOOM!**

A dozen 'Lame's' find themselves crushed under the entrance door that just fell over-

**SQUISH!**

A dozen more Lame's find them run over...by a golf cart!?

Jeff barely comprehended it as many more of his men were filled with lead and had their heads chopped off with an axe-

**SWISH!**

-Or in his case, his angler.

His agony was so great, that he couldn't even respond as his prey was rescued! But so much greater now was his rage, that he fought the pain, ripped out a spare ax from a corpse and threw it at their retreating forms!

**SQUICK!**

Wendy felt the blood as it dropped down her bare body. For a moment she was horrified! She thought it was her's!...but then she realized the true horror of the situation...It was Dipper's...he took the Axe meant for her!

…...

Jeff saw this and laughed...until he died of massive blood loss from his angler zone...

…...

Dipper woke up to the sight of two crying, naked girls. Wendy smiled at him. "For the record, I know guy's who are 'hung as a horse' that would've just wet themselves instead of what you did today...As of this moment, your the manliest guy I know!" She then gives him a full on kiss to the mouth!

Dipper turns scarlet...then sighs. "Although I'd be lying if I said that doesn't make me feel better...It still doesn't change things between us...I'm sorry Wendy, but I wasn't all that 'confident' before this and you hurt me really bad. For me to even consider forgiving you is going to take a long, arduous journey of self-discovery and-

-"If you forgive me now, I'll give you a fake I.D., all the booze you can drink, and 2 minutes of squeezing my chest." Interrupted Wendy suddenly.

"Deal." Said Dipper...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**Which isn't to say I'll give up on humor completely(heh, heh)**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


	6. HIATUS IS OVER!

**HELLO FAITHFUL READERS!**

As you know...New Years is here...which mean my year long hiatus from fanfiction will be over!

But here's the thing...this year I'm doing something different:

Although I'll be writing fanfiction again; it'll be more sporadic(I'm still giving priority to my REAL story). The stories I focus on will be sorta random...however. I'll be making challenge; to the people who participate in my 'Shake up the Falls' Story challenge.

Ex: If you were to to publish a chapter of my 'Shake up the falls' challenge before anyone else...I would let you pick the first three stories I would be continuing(if you wanted me to continue my 'Gamer of the Year' Story plus two others, I'd do that before anything else)

The details of my 'Shake up the Falls' story idea can be found on my profile.

P.S. Just to clarify; this is a CONTINUOUS arrangement, I'll be continuing stories in the order that a person finishes my challenge, this challenge won't stop after the first person dose it...it'll continue on after that...I'll also be publishing/updating an going on my own time table in the meantime

P.S.S. Reminder; all my stories are still up for adoption!(I'm not abandoning any...I'm simply giving you more options, if you think I'm going too slow). Multiple adoptions for a single story are still allowed!

Hope you had a merry Christmas...and that you have a Happy New Year!


	7. Chapter 7

Nudist falls chapter 7

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Dipper had to stay in the hospital a couple more days until his wound healed up...finally, he was discharged. To celebrate, Stan closed the shack and decided to take Mable, Wendy, Soos and Dipper to the beach-

**BANG!**

**BANG!**

...or at least that was the plan. "YOU TRIED TO ILLEGALLY TRAFFIC PUGS DURING OUR BEACH DAY!" Shouted Mable as she dodged bullets while jumping into the car.

"Sure, when you say it like that it sounds bad!" Shouts Stan as he, Wendy and Soos also dived into the car and gunned it. The naked Colombian clown cartel in hot pursuit of the equally naked Mystery Shack gang...

Dipper made sure his towel his around his waist tight as he got out of the outhouse. "That is the LAST time I drink Mable's juice. I- He then sees The naked Colombian clown cartel in hot pursuit of the equally naked Mystery Shack gang...leaving him behind.

Dipper sighs. "Of course..."

...

A forlorn Dipper walks down the highway. He looks down at his towel appreciatively. It took some research...but turned out it was okay for temporary visitors to wear towels.

True, the person who wrote the rules probably had been thinking 'temporary' in the terms of a 'day' rather then 'the summer'. But Dipper was going to take any advantage he could get to hide his shame.

Dipper knew it was silly to still care about that after nearly dying...true, the experience plus Wendy's 'talks' with him had raised his confidence up a bit...but the taunting STILL got to him...maybe it shouldn't...but it did.

Dipper was broken from his thoughts as a car slowed down beside him, a purple haired girl that Dipper recognized as Wendy's friend Tambry stuck her head out the window.

"Need a lift?" She asked apathetically.

Dipper flustered, it was a sure bet the teenage girl was naked...frankly, he still wasn't used to being around cute naked girls...Buuuut on the other hand; he REALLY wasn't looking forward to walking through town in just a towel.

Without a word, he nodded, politely thanked her, double-checked his towel and finally got in...

...

Neither said anything...Dipper was too busy keeping his eyes off Tambry and Tambry...was just not doing anything except driving...

Dipper suddenly noticed where they were. _Huh...is she taking the scenic route? Shouldn't we have gotten there by now?_ He thinks to himself as they seem to be just going farther into the forest...

"Okay, Dipper. were here." She un-buckles. Dipper let's out a sigh of relief as he starts to get up and open the door. "So were at the shack-

"Nope." Said Tambry with disinterest as she quickly yanks down his towel while he was distracted.

"Hey!" Shouts Dipper as he tries to get it back, only for Tambry to take the opportunity to snap a picture with her phone. A flustered Dipper covers himself, Tambry just pushes him out of the car-

**SPLASH!**

And into a lake, Dipper quickly comes back to the surface. He shivered! It was cold! "He glared at Tambry. "Tambry, what the blood!" Tambry said nothing, she simply got out of the car. Dipper blushed, despite the situation...Tambry was still a beautiful naked girl...

**CHOMP!**

"OW!" Cried out Dipper in pain. Something just bit his dick!

"Oh, yeah. I wouldn't get aroused if I were you. This pond is full of "Stiffie-piranha". Which love biting aroused wangs...thankfully, it's teeth losing season, so you won't get it chomped off...but it still hurts like crap." Said Tambry in a monotone fashion.

Before Dipper can comprehend this...Tambry jumps into the water...and quickly breached the surface...water flowing down her lovely, luscious, glorious-

**CHOMP!**

**OW!**

_This cannot end well..._

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't. **  
**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
